Bella's secret
by SillyBella101
Summary: What happens when The cullen's and bella are watching American Idol at midnight read and find out
1. Chapter 1

**Bella's Secret **

Heya so I got this idea just barley and so im writing it down and seeing what people think of it and yeah so review if you like and ill write more…

I don't own anything so Disclaimer

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was midnight at the Cullen's house and I wasn't tired at all Charlie thinks that im having a "sleep over" with Alice. But we all just sat on the couches watching T.V.

"I'm so bored" Emmett groaned snatching the remote from Edwards hands he flipped through channels when on one channel the American Idol theme song came on at the very end of the song the title "American Idol Rewind Season Four" came on the screen soon after we heard Ryan Seacrest talking.

"Uh.. Emmett I don't really feel like watching this can you change it" I said and Ryan seacrest announced where they where "We are in Phoenix Arizona today and Blah Blah Blah" (**Sorry if I don't spell Ryan's last name right) **"Emmett" I groaned "Bella just wait" He said "Emmett, Please" I Said trying to grab the remote the third person was already singing in a very bad pitched voice.

"Bella" I turned to look at Edward but he wasn't talking to me he was starring at the screen "Oh no" I whispered slowly turning my head to the T.V. walking into the audition room was a girl who looked exactly like me.

"And what's your name?" Paula asked "Isabella Swan" The sixteen year old me answered on the T.V. "But I go by Bella" "Okay then Bella what are you going to sing for us?" Paula said. "Only Hope by Mandy Moore" I replied "Ok whenever your ready"

The sixteen year old me took a deep breath and sang.

"_Therses a song that's inside of my soul it's the one that I've tried to write over and over again I'm awake in the infinite cold but you sing to me over and over and over again so I lay my head back down. And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours I pray to be only your I know now you're my only hope._

Simon raised one hand to motion for me to stop. "Bella… What can I say about you" Oh no I thought "I know what you can say dog" Randy butted in "She's one of the best singers we've had so far"

I smiled in Triumphant.

They each gave me a compliment "Randy yes or no" Simon asked "Yes" "Paula" "Yes" "I say yes to" "Welcome to Hollywood baby!" Randy yelled "Whoa" I screamed "YES" running towards the door. I walked through the doors putting a sad look on my face "Oh Bella, Baby I'm so sorry" My mom said seeing my expression "Mom..." I started "Why would you be sorry since well…. I'm going to HOLLYWOOD" I yelled. We both screamed. then it went to a commercial.

I finally got the remote from Emmett's hands and turned the T.V. off but everyone was staring at me and not the T.V.

"Bella," Alice stopped

"Uh..." Jasper tried to say

"Well. Then" Rosalie started

"Wow" Esme said

Bella… I think you've got some explaining to do" Edward finally said.

All seven heads nodded simultaneously

"Uh well it's sort of a long story. But I guess I should start at the beginning. About 3 or 4 years ago..."


	2. AGAIN!

Disclaimer I don't own anyone or the show except for the characters I make up but beside that none

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Well about 3 or 4 years ago_

"I was singing in front of my bathroom mirror now the only person that's ever heard me sing is my mom but so I was singing when she comes barging in" I stopped glanced at Edward then continued "Bella, honey look she said dragging me downstairs and to the computer she showed me that American Idol was coming to Phoenix and of course at first when she asked if I wanted to try out I said no but somehow she talked me into it so a few days later we were in the big place that they where holding auditions and well as you saw I made it onto the show. But I guess America didn't like me so I was one of the top 10 to be voted off and I have just forgotten and ignored it ever since."

Everyone stared at me like I had three eyes when Emmett finally spoke up "What about tours and stuff like that Bella? Did you go on any?" "Nope" I said as a materafactly "I went on one then just quit or whatever you want to call it"

No one said anything else after that they new I didn't want to talk about it.

"Oh my is that M-Mike Newton" Alice said when a sixteen year old mike Newton walked on stage.

"That's why he looked so familiar when I moved here" I said

We turned our attention back towards the T.V.

"And what's your name?" Simon asked

"Mike Newton" Mike replied

"And what are you going to sing for us today?"

"Paralyzer by finger eleven"

"Ok then" was all Simon said

"Hit it" Mike said as music started to play

"I hold on so nervously  
to me and my drink  
I wish it was cooling me  
but so far, has not been good"

"Wow He's actually not too bad" Jasper admitted

"Oh my gosh" I said "Now I remember him"

"It's been shitty  
and I feel awkward, as I should  
this club has got to be"

All of the sudden the music stopped but Mikes lips where still moving.

His eyes grew wide and he ran out the door. Crying along the way.

Everyone one at the Cullen house hold was rolling on the ground laughing.

"OMC" Emmett said "I knew there was something wrong, Mike Newton is a FRAUD"

After a while we finally composed are self's the fit of laughing made me very tired all of the sudden.

The next thing I could remember where stone arms lifting me up then I fell back into unconsciousness.

The next morning a little bit of sun flittered through into the room at looked out the glass walling to see new snow that covered every part of the back yard "noo" I groaned. Having the feeling of going back to bed that instant but Edward was no where in site so first I have to find him say good morning then go back to bed.

After looking through almost the entire house I found him and all the Cullen's minus Esme and Carlisle gathered around Alice's laptop "She's not going to like this Alice" I heard Edward whisper. As I walked up to him "Like what" I said glancing up at him then Alice.

"Bella guess what!" Alice said excitedly which worried me "What" I said slowly with caution "AMERICAN IDOL is coming to Seattle soon and I signed us all up for it"

I just glared at her with my "If only looks could kill look"

"Are you trying to be _funny _Alice" I Half yelled "I've already done it and got my heart crushed I'm Not and let me repeat NOT going to do it again" I said then stormed off.

Alice stood there shocked about my little performance when Edward spoke up "I'll go find her" he said quietly before leaving "I thought she would L-like it" Alice's lip quivered…

I sat on Edward's bed crying I knew it was foolish of me but it was I guess a touchy subject for me getting so far and yet not reaching the finish line. I knew I shouldn't have blown up like that but sometimes I'm sick of Alice doing all of these things with out my permission…

I felt two stone arms wrap themselves around me "Oh Edward" I said turning around and throwing my arms around him "I'm such an idiot" "Shh shh no honey your not I know how you must feel" he said trying to comfort me "But I yelled at Alice, about some stupid thing" "Bella, Sweetie I know she'll forgive you she just you might like doing it again she didn't want to try and cause you pain" Edward said soothingly "Your right" I said "Maybe it wont be to bad and I got you guys to be there" Edward smiled his crocked smile then kissed me….

I walked into Alice's room slowly just to find her there with a grim expression "Alice" I whispered "I'm so sorry" "No Bella I shouldn't have surprised you with it I'm sorry" "So…" I said "And when are the tryouts" I said casually.

Her face lit up and she smiled a huge smile "Really! Bella!" she said enthusiastically.  
"Sure why not" I said "YAY!" she squealed then threw her arms around me. When she finally let go after who knows how long she said "Okay so Next Saturday at noon we are driving to Seattle and we wont get there till about 2 so once we get there we'll shop for a while then at 5 is our auditions" Okay I thought American Idol I'm coming back…


	3. shopping

Yo People

I don't own anything (this is getting very annoying)

Hope you like this chapter

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I came home to Charlie's house that Saturday night Alice gave me the job to tell him about it…

I sat on the couch next to him waiting for a time I could bring up the subject.

"Uh dad" I said nervously twiddling my fingers "Yeah bells" he said only paying attention to the game that was on.

"Well. Dad American Idol is coming to Seattle next week and well I was wondering if I could go and…. Try out" he defiantly heard the last part "No" Was all he said before turning back to his game.

"But dad" He stopped me "Bella I remember what you where like last time you tried out"

"Dad.. I know what I was like and I promise that wont happen again beside all of the Cullen's are trying out (Minus Carlisle and Esme) "Bella…" he paused thinking "Aw come on dad Alice has already signed me up" I knew that as soon as I said Alice's name he think more about it.

"Well… I guess but sweetie if you're kicked off not that I think you will or anything but I just don't want to see you hurt"

"Thank you dad" I said giving him a hug. "I'm going to call Alice right now" "Ok sweetie tell her I say hi"

"Ok" I yelled half way up the stairs.

Before I could reach my cell phone Edward bought me It started to ring my lullaby I have no clue how he put that as my ringer but he managed I looked on the front to see a pic of me and Alice and the thing said "Alice Calling" I flipped it open "Hello" I said "Oh my gosh Bella I cant wait im so glad he said yes" she inhaled although she didn't have to "Ok Alice calmed down its not for another week" "I know" she sighed "Well I got to go I'm giving Jazzy a makeover" In the background I could hear "No please no Alice" Jasper groaned "Bye-Bye" then she hung up.

"Sad glad it's not me though" I mumbled

My phone buzzed again this time showing a picture of me and Edward.

"Hello" I said answering it  
"Hey Honey My family is going hunting and we will be gone until Monday it that alright" he asked

"I guess" I said dragging out the word "I just hope I don't die of boredom" I groaned "Well if you want me to stay..." "Edward" I cut him off "I'm kidding" he laughed ok angel love you. Bye" "Bye" I said, we both hung up.

Sunday went by lazily I sat at home doing nothing and seriously I almost died of boredom.

Monday came and at lunch I sat at the table that mike and Angela and jess and everyone sat at. I was still waiting for them to come home but I guessed they probably will get home later tonight.

I walked into biology and he still wasn't there. About half way through class my angel walked in and gave a note to the teacher.

"Hello Love" he said as he sat next to me. We held hands under the desk as the teacher droned on and on.

When the bell rang we hurried out of the class. Once we where somewhere private he crushed his lips to mine "I missed you so much" He said and kissed the top of my head.

We must've been there for who knows how long but it was only five minuets and the minuet bell rang knocking me out of my peace with him. "Crap I can't be late again" I gave him one last peck on the lips then ran like the wind. Surprisingly I only tripped a few times and surprisingly and made it on time.

Since Edward was back P.E. went by fast we listened to the teacher explain some fitness stuff but I didn't really listen. Coach Clapp didn't finish so I could have another day off next time. I ran and got changed as fast as I could I grabbed my clothes and threw them into the locker then ran out to meet Edward.

The rest of the week went by dully but soon the horrid Saturday came.

We where driving up to Seattle everyone in there own separate car Rosalie and Emmett in the BMW Alice and Jasper where actually with me and Edward since she could drive her Porsche.

About two hours later of Alice's babbling we made it to the mall to go shopping Alice dragged me out of the car and all of the girls quickly headed inside to do shopping. "Oh Bella you should totally get this" she said and showed me a really cute knee length dress that was black and white (profile) it had a bow on it and it was adorable she also handed me some white leggings to put under it so I tried it on and everyone thought it was cute so Alice bought it for me.

"You should totally wear this for tryouts" she said examining it.

"Yeah" I Said "I think I will"

Rosalie and Alice had already bought there outfits when I was in the changing room.

Rosalie got a dark blue long shirt with short sleeves and a gold butterfly belt buckle. (Profile) and some dark blue tight fitting jeans

And Alice got

A turtle neck short sleeved black and white striped dress with black leggings underneath.

(Profile)

I don't know why but Alice rented us a hotel so that we could change and maybe spend the night.

We got changed and they did my hair and makeup like always and my stomach was getting more butterflies in it by the second once they where done curling my hair it was time to leave.

We stood in line for forever but soon we got our numbers and then we waited in line again. About three hours later it was Rosalie's turn…


	4. YO DAWG

"Hey guys guess what so I just totally met Stephenie Meyer today and I asked her if I could own her Twilight characters or at least Edward and she said I could!" looks around to see if anyone's buying it sigh "Fine I still don't own them I don't own anything"

Heres a new chapter guys HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**(Ok so this is going to be in a random persons POV since well Bella cant see Rosalie in the audition room so it cant be In bellas POV so its just a POV if you get what I mean)**

Rosalie walked into the room like a model on stage I could tell the judges we're stunned by her beauty

After a while Paula spoke up "Hello and you are Rosalie correct" she asked "Correct" Rosalie said "And what song are you going to sing for us today" "Before he cheats by Carrie Underwood" you could hear a bunch of Awes going through the room. People wondering if her voice could ever match Carries.

_Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blonde tramp and she's probably getting frisky, right now he's probably buyin her song fruity little drink cause she cant shoot whisky. Right now he's probably up behind her with a pool stick showing her how to shoot a combo, and he don't know. That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little._

She was finally stopped by Simon who still seemed dazed. Her voice matched almost perfect with Carries.

"Well Rosalie I have to say your one of the best we've had so far it's a yes for me"

Paula: "Yes"

Randy: "Yes"

"Welcome to Hollywood" Paula said.

Rosalie walked out as cool and collected as ever. When she walked out Jasper walked in.

Again the judges we're stunned but mostly Paula "Ok Jasper which song Dawg" Randy asked. "Apologize" he stated then started "**I'm holdin on your rope  
got me ten feet off the ground  
I'm hearin what you say but  
I just can't make a sound  
You tell me that you need me  
-then you go and cut me down  
But wait  
You tell me that you're sorry  
Didn't think I'd turn around and say"**

It wasn't really that surprising when Jasper made it through. The Cullen's auditioning was just a waist of time they should just be put through.

Emmett was next.

"Im going to be singing Holiday"

Say, hey!

Hear the sound of the falling rain  
Coming down like an Armageddon flame (Hey!)  
The shame  
The ones who died without a name

Hear the dogs howling out of key  
To a hymn called "Faith and Misery" (Hey!)  
And bleed, the company lost the war today.

0o0o0o00o0o0o0o

Another none surprise was he made it through as well. And guess what Alice was next.

"Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...  
Lithium; I want to stay in love with my sorrow.  
Oh, but God, I want to let it go.

Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone.  
Couldn't hide the emptiness, you let it show.  
Never wanted it to be so cold.  
Just didn't drink enough to say you love me."

It was weird I never imagined Alice to sing that kind of song but. She did and she made it through. Edward and I decided to go in to the room together.

The judges gave me one of those "you look familiar but I just can't place it" looks then I could almost see a light go off in Simons head.

"Bella Swan" He said in awe "I was wondering what happened to you" when he said my names the lights clicked in Paula's and randys heads to.

"Hey sweetie how you doing" Paula asked me

"Uh well I got a fiancé" I laughed

"I see" she said eyeing Edward.

"Ok let's see if your voice is still good as it was 3 years ago…" Randy said.

And then something I hadn't done in a while.. I sang

Oh, why you look so sad?  
Tears are in your eyes  
Come on and come to me now  
Don't be ashamed to cry  
Let me see you through  
'cause I've seen the dark side too  
When the night falls on you  
You don't know what to do  
Nothing you confess  
Could make me love you less  
I'll stand by you

I couldn't tell if they we're impressed or not but they had Edward sing before they would judge us.

I gave him a little peck on the cheek before stepping off of the platform so he could audition.

This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know, you know, you know

I walked back onto the plat form and they started with Edward first (BLAH BLAH BLAH) Edward makes it through. Then it was my turn.

"So Bella your back" Randy said, I nodded my head timidly "Bella" Simon started "I just have to say I think you've gotten really…Good" "Just barely I was thinking I wonder if she's lost her talent but… You've gotten really good better then last time" tears started to well up in my eyes

Simon: "Yes"

Paula: "Yes"

Randy: "WELCOME BACK TO HOLLYWOOD" he hollered. Edward and I got our tickets and walked out to where everyone else was.

After a few minutes another person came out of the room jumping up and down yelling "I got in" And you would never believe who it was…

**Ok guys if you would like to guess who it is tell me and Ill post your name on my next chapter if you get it right…**


	5. OH MY

Ok im sorry but for all the people who guessed a lot of people instead of just one are disqualified… Ok so here's the winner (opens up piece of paper its blank) NO ONE… no one got it right im so sorry for all of you who have guessed…

Disclaimer I don't own anything… now lets see who it is.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Angela Webber came running out of the audition room ticket in hand, she was crying tears of happiness celebrating with her family and friends she hugged Ben when she then noticed us…

"Bella! Oh my heck I- I just cant believe it I mean they really liked me" Tears poured down her face I never imagined her as a singer, usually she's quiet but right now she's bouncing off the walls. What happened to Angela Webber…?

We decided to go get some Pizza at a little store across the street. We got two booths across from each other. Everyone was cheering we we're all celebrating when I remembered I left my coat. "I left my coat, I'm going to get it and Ill be right back" I told Edward before giving him a peck on the cheek I slid out of the booth.

Edward isn't as over protective as before he trusts me not to die or break my neck crossing the street.

I found my coat where I left it. I put it on and zipped it up. When I was passing the audition doors I heard an amazing voice almost as good as Edward's.

**Do you know?  
Do you know?**

Do you know what it feels like loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away?  
Do you know, do you know, do you know, do ya?  
Do you know what it feels like to be the last one to know the lock on the door has changed?

If birds flying south is a sign of changes  
At least you can predict this every year  
Love, you never know the minute it ends suddenly  
I can't get it to speak. 

He stopped I heard murmur from inside then I heard a "Thank you so much" I waited outside the door to see the person who had such an amazing voice.

The doors opened, my eyes widened "Oh my" I gasped

**Ok guys im giving you one more time to redeem yourselves if you can guess who it is now then well I will post your name of my next chapter and tell people how smart you are… oh yeah and sorry for such a short chappy.**


	6. ChApTeR 6

CONGRADUATIONS TO…

dazzle1901

shequerida

pumpkintongue92

tearsfalldownmycheeks

geminigrl1513

Drama Queen 10155

mazatrix isstrange

ReadingIsLife.7

Itsevaandbrenbjealous

future-mrs.cullen23

cute-azn-angel

d4ni3ll3

CherryBlossoms016

amobutterfly25

(If I missed your name and you guessed right tell me)

ARGH so im sick right now and it sucks so while your probably at school or work im home typing this… SO YOU BETTER ENJOY IT CAUSE IM COUGHING UP A LUNG HERE… LOL JK

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Jake" I squealed. Wow squealing is not my thing.

His head snapped to my direction which would have given other people whip lash.

"Bella" he gasped "What are you doing here?"

"Well you know I was just in the neighborhood and I thought Hmm maybe I should audition for American Idol" he laughed knowing I was either forced or tricked into this.

"What about you I mean this doesn't seem like you, where's everyone else" I looked around.

"Well you see, we were bored down at La Push and then we started playing truth or dare. It was Quils turn and he dared me to come down and audition and I guess I got in" He still looked bewildered.

"Well hey we're having pizza at the little factory next to here want to join us?" I asked hoping he would say yes I hadn't seen him in the longest time.

His face scrunched up "No thank you, with the smell I probably couldn't keep my contents down" he laughed. I glared at him. "Fine. See you in Hollywood" I abruptly turned away from him shockingly I didn't trip. I didn't dare look back but my head slowly turned to see him trying to contain laughter. And then I tripped… He helped me up "Jake" I groaned "Yes" he laughed "Your can be really difficult some times did you know that"

He smiled "I think I heard it once or twice"

When I was back at the pizza place Edward groaned "You've got to be kidding me. The MUTT made it on American Idol"

"I didn't say anything" I said looking at him in shock "Well I can hear him or move of hear his mind and sweetie I'm sorry but you smell like wet dog" All of the Cullen's were leaning away from me "Well im sorry" I pouted crossing my arms. Angela looked over at our booth "What's wrong" She whispered to me "It's a long story" I groaned she raised an eyebrow then went back to her conversation with her family.

I slouched down. Tomorrow we would be leaving for Hollywood. We said our goodbyes to Angela, Ben, and her family then went to the hotel we would be staying at.

It was very fancy of course. Five star and all that. Alice, Rosalie, and I would be staying in one room while Edward, Jasper, and Emmett stayed in there own. I don't know while I couldn't have stayed with Edward but Alice said something about quality girl time or something like that.

Another bad thing was… Well so this hotel is like what 50 stories up or something but so our room is on the 37th floor and Edwards room was on the freaking 40th floor so we are three floors apart.

When we were in our room I went to take a shower so Alice and Rosalie wouldn't treat me like some dirty rat that smelt bad.

The warmth of the shower felt good I even flipped though channels on the T.V. that was in there. When I got out it was very dark I was tired even though it was only 8 I found a noted on one of the beds it said.

"_Bella me and rose have gone out to a club and since im so nice_

_Im not dragging you along with us we probably also wont be back until late Edward is sulking in his room right now. Kind of a funny sight but anyways see you later"_

_Love Alice _

I was tempted to go and see Edward but the sad thing was I didn't even know his room number and I didn't want to be one of those people who call down to the front desk.

I slid under the covers and tried to sleep. Which was hard to come by without Edward here.

The next thing I knew was that the clock read 1:04 PM. I tossed and turned but then decided to go out onto the balcony.

I missed Edward, Danget Bella don't become an obsessed clingy person.

"You have such a variety of faces when your thinking" A velvet voice said from behind me. I turned to see Edward standing there a smile on his face he walked towards me and brushed his hand against my cheek.

"How did you get…?" I stopped "I jumped from my balcony and landed on yours" He chuckled.

My first response was my jaw literally dropped he smiled. I could just imagined him jumping down here and then I can see someone else trying to do it and they would go K-SPLAT.

We sat in the chairs they had outside and I fell asleep against his cool skin.


	7. Swimming and such

I forgot to put Chokokat's name on my last chapter so congrats for guessing right.

Disclaimer my name is not Stephenie Meyer so guess what that means I DON'T OWN THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS DISCLAIMER I also don't own anything else.

Oh and KdMac still wanted to guess even though I put the chapter and I do believe they didn't cheat so congrats KdMac

I will no longer be posting anyones names who I have forgotten or something

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I awoke to the annoying alarm of Alice Cullen. Before I was even half awake I was dragged to the bathroom. Today we would be leaving for Hollywood and for some reason Alice had to give me a makeover so I would look "Hollywood approval" or something like that.

It was a cotton navy blue with slight purple color to it it went just barely above the knee there where also white leggings to go with it (Profile except for the leggings) Alice was wearing a silky grey knee length dress with a half v neck shirt that you put over top (Profile)

Rosalie came back into the bathroom after getting herself ready she was wearing a red v-neck shirt that clung to her body and brought out her curves she was wearing blues low-rider jeans her hair was curled and she had bright red lipstick to match her shirt.

(Hmm I wonder where you can find the shirt)

I was packing up my clothes. While Alice and Rosalie where doing some other stuff in the bathroom. I just barely folded and put a shirt away when I heard a knock on the door. I went to go answer I opened the door to find Jasper standing there looking exasperated. And then I felt irritated "Jasper" I twitched "Could you please calm down" he closed his eyes and breathed I felt the irritation slowly leave me.

"And what can I do for you" I asked him

He looked down "I was just wondering if you girls where done" you could faintly hear the squeals of Rosalie and Alice in the bathroom "Well I'm almost done packing, I'm not sure about them though" I gestured towards the bathroom "Why?"

"Because I'm next" he looked frantic "Next for what?" I asked

"Just _please _let me in" he looked around his eyes darting everywhere I scooted aside. He practically ran in.

When I walked back in he was sitting on the bed his head in his hands. I distanced myself from him "So what's wrong?" he looked up terrified "He's coming for me" he whispered. I raised an eyebrow "Excuse me"

His eyes widened "No" he pleaded "NO" I turned around to see Emmett with a straightener in one hand. He had a devious smile on his face. "It won't be to bad Jazzy-poo" he mocked him. And then they where both gone. "And I thought Alice was the only one I had to worry about" I mumbled shaking my head I wonder where Edward is. My question was answered with another knock on the door. When I opened it he looked like more of a Greek god then any person had the right to be he was wearing a white button down shirt that had tan and blue stripes on it the sleeves where rolled up to his elbows and he was wearing faded jeans.

I could feel my drool slowly making its way down my chin. I hurriedly wiped it away.

With his hands in his pockets he smirked at me his crocked smile the wind drafting from the window blew his hair the sun shone down on him**.(Couldn't you just imagined that I know I can) **I ogled at him.

**(A/N if I was witnessing that scene I would be on my knees praising him you know chanting some sort of chant)**

I sat on the bed. Edward sat next to me. He gave me a peck on the cheek when I then started to hear fighting from inside the bathroom.

"Look at what you did!" came Rosalie's angry voice.

"I'm sorry if only your butt wasn't in the way" Alice replied

"IM NOT THE ONE WHO'S A SHORT PIXIE THAT ONLY REACHES THE HEIGHT OF THE BUTT!" Rosalie yelled

"WELL AT LEAST IM NOT SOME GIGANTOMESS HUGE PERSON" Alice yelled back.

I looked up at Edward who looked in pain "You don't even want to know" he shuddered.

Rosalie came running out "Bella look what Alice did to my Th…." She paused noticing Edward. She was holding up a purple thong that had a big black splotch on it her eye had a smug of eyeliner and her lipstick was smeared her hair a mess… yet she still looked like a goddess.

Alice danced into the room right after her she put her hands on her hips she didn't look half as bad as Rosalie "Well Miss Tall was in my way while I was putting eyeliner on so while she was changing her pants she bumped into me and got that smudge.

Edward looked very uncomfortable but he didn't want to go upstairs to his room thinking of Emmett.

So he just closed his eyes and rubbed the sides of his head. Rose and Alice glared at each. "Well guys" I said "You do know your vampires that can get ready… again in like five seconds so I'm not sure what else to say" I glanced at Rosalie who just sighed threw the underwear away and grabbed some new ones "They where old anyways" she mumbled.

"Ok Rose gets the bathroom Alice just change in here" I said, Edwards head shot up and he fled the room.

SO… we where finally packed and ready we waited for the boys. Alice's phone rang, "Hello, Yeah, Yeah, Ok love you bye" she shut her phone and put it away. She rolled her eyes. "The boys are scared to come up here I guess Edward's been telling "Scary stories" so we are suppose to meet them in the lobby"

So we left the room and got into the elevator. All of the sudden Alice and Rosalie started counting "3,2,1" they both jumped at the same time and the Elevator plummeted to the ground… And that's how Isabella Marie Swan died

JK

The Elevator made it to our floor and we got in. When we got in you could hear Elevator music in the background "Bella, you are the elevator music in the background of my Life!" I turned towards Rosalie who was now smiling at me. I raised an eyebrow. She smiled wider. I looked away worried.

**(That whole you are the elevator music in the background of my life was something me and my friends made up and I just had to put it in. Now back to the story! Dun dun duh duh flys away" **

Alice and Rosalie where starting to sing in the elevator I backed into the corner panicking. The doors slid open and I ran out of there. And into Emmett's arms "I'm sorry Bella I just don't feel that way about you" my eyes widened Edward was standing behind him. I flung myself into his arms "That was the scariest minute of my life" I said into his shirt. He patted my back "its ok don't worry it's over now" I looked into his eyes he looked down into mine.

"Come ON" Alice groaned tugging my arm. The airport was about 15 minutes away from the hotel.

We sat in Edwards car the music was turned up and we where listening to the beach boys, Alice was singing at the top of her lungs.

I sat staring outside while Jasper and Edward where cringing as far as possible from the shrieking machine.

When we made it to the airport we still had half an hour so we sat and waited. When I started craving a cinnabon. "Edward will you get me a cinnamon roll" I asked using the full force of my eyes on him. It worked. "S-sure" he stuttered.

I ate my yummy cinnamon roll and by the time I finished it was time to board. We where in first class. Luckily my seat was by the window Edward by my side Emmett and Rosalie where in back of us and Jasper and Alice in front.

The flight was… strange I have to admit I was surprise they didn't throw us of the plane in midair. Jasper switched seats during the flight so he could talk to Emmett about something. And Alice and Rosalie where listening to Alice's ipod screaming at the top of there lungs every once in a while you would here a "What was that!" or "Oh come on!" from Jasper and Emmett. I think they where watching football or wrestling or some type of sport.

I laid my head on Edward's shoulder and we sat in peace.

When we finally got off of the plane I was sore from sitting so long and I probably looked like crap even though it was only a few hours.

Alice dragged me into the airport bathroom to freshen up before we leave. She brushed my hair and applied so more makeup. And this is in a freaking Bathroom in the freaking airport. Just like…. I shudder trying not to remember.

I stifled a yawn flying makes me tired.

We where driving to our hotel we would be staying at. It was about a 40 minute drive my thoughts where lost along the way. While in the car my mind drifted to all sorts of things while the craziness went on around me.

I was really sure on what I was thinking I was just starring out of the rental car. When it then hit me my head snapped to look over at Edward he looked back at me and he wasn't sparkling then I realized it was rainy but what about the other days we would be here.

My head turned towards the window again as we pulled up to a huge hotel. It was about 50 stories high. I internally groaned. We got out of the car while Edward went to park. We gathered our luggage and walked inside.

There at the front desk was a unnaturally blonde haired girl who looked about 20 she was a thin big chested gal who took a beating on my self esteem.

Edward was at my side in a second arm around my waist he kissed my cheek and saw her look away. I smiled.

"Two sweets please" Alice said. I sighed I was going to be apart from Edward again. "Ok. Sweetie here you go my name is Mandy if you need any assistants call me"

She led us the 50th floor. Yes the 50TH FLOOR. She dropped the girls off and led the boys to the 4th floor that's freaking 46 floors away.

"Alice why can't we ever be on the same floor as _the guys_" I asked. She rolled her eyes "Cause these are the only rooms open" "Besides" Rosalie said walking in "We won't be staying here long in a few days we have to move into the hotel they provide for us"

My mouth made a little Oh shape. After a weird silence Alice clapped her hands together "Ok lets go swimming!" I looked outside the clouds where gone. Twilight.

I was hit in the head with a piece of fabric. I pulled it off my head. It was a bikini top "Get dressed" "I can't believe your going to make me wear this" she just smiled "Go" she ordered I walked into the bathroom and stripped off my clothes. I pulled the bikini on it was a brown and turquoise polka doted swimsuit that tied around back it had matching bottoms. (Profile)

I pulled on some beach shorts and a tank top. When I stepped out of the bathroom Rosalie and Alice where already dressed. Rosalie was wearing a dark green bikini that hooked around the neck and had pink lining it had a pink outline of a flower on the chest and the bottoms where green with a pink belt.

Alice was wearing a brown bikini that tied in front and hooked around the neck it had a pink flower pattern all around it. She was also wearing sunglasses with diamonds on the sides. "Lets go!" she squealed.

"Bella Me and Rose need to go and get something's from the front desk and our husbands are next door making fun of people and so…" She trailed off "here use these keys to get into the pool the pool where going to though is a secret one that only VIPs' know about press the numbers 1.2.1 then it should take you there" I raised an eyebrow and took the keys.

They got into the elevator first waved goodbye. And then they where gone I stepped in "Ok its 1.2.1" I pressed it and all of the lights turned off I was jerked and I fell down due to my clumsiness.

I felt like I was falling and so I started to scream. After about 30 seconds I made it. The doors opened to this dark cold stone room I looked around and found a door on the other side of the hall I used the key. The door slid open with a click and there was another elevator.

I took a deep breath and walked in after 5 seconds another pair of doors on the opposite side of the elevator opened. I stepped into a luxurious room that had chairs and a big screen T.V. "Wow" I gasped there was a door that said pool on it so I walked on through. There where two hall ways that led to the boys and girls locker room. I walked into the locker room and put my tank top and shorts into a locker.

I stepped out into the room that the pool was in. It must've been on a roof. It had clear glass walls looking out into the Twilight night. I gazed at the scene took a big breath and dived in. The water was warm. I broke through the surface of the warm water I looked up and saw on the balcony was a very hot fiancé of mine.

I took a sharp intake of breath as he smiled down at me he disappeared and reappeared at the bottom of the stares he slowly took his shirt off to revel his chest. His smoking hot 6 pack chest…

**(Author finally passes out from Edwards hotness and this long chapter)**


	8. swimming and such again!

Hey guys so I did regain consciousness haha well duh I guess I wouldn't be writing this if I hadn't…

Disclaimer I don't own the Twilight. I don't own the very hot, smoking…. (Takes deep breaths)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

He smirked and dived in. The pool went to about 15 feet deep I was actually a fairly good swimmer I had taken lessons before when I was little.

I felt something grab my legs then I was lifted out of the water. I shrieked. I was on Edwards's shoulders, then I started to giggle. I felt like I was 5 years old. He went back under for a second then stood back up and threw me off. I screamed and then hit the water; it didn't hurt at all I broke through the surface laughing.

When I opened my eyes everyone was there. They'll all hopped in at the same time. Looking like models.

"Bella lets do a chicken fight" Alice said then she was lifted from the water. Jasper under her shoulders. "I've never done one before…" I trailed off looking at Edward. "Its easy Bella just try to knock her off, And don't worry she'll go easy on you

"Fine" I sighed, Edward disappeared under the water. And once again I was lifted up. Edward moved swiftly forward my hand nicked Alice's shoulder as they moved to the back of us. Edward hastily turned I hit Alice making her wobble. But she didn't fall.

Edward moved forward again. I grabbed Alice with both hands on her shoulders. She smirked grabbed my shoulder and yanked. She moved out of the way as I fell forward. "Crap! No" I yelled as I went under.

When I merged Rosalie yelled "My turn" she was already on Emmett's shoulders. I groaned great ill be embarrassed. Again!

So I got back on Edward's shoulder. And we started, this time Edward moved swiftly to his back when Emmett started to turn Edward turned back to his front. I caught Rosalie by surprise, I pushed her she almost fell off but she barely made it.

"Oh you going to get it this time" Emmett warned then he lunged.

I shrieked out of pure enjoyment. Edward just barely dodged it. We twisted around and I hit Rosalie on the shoulder. It seriously feels like I hit a wall. Edward circled them again. Emmett was to slow. I nudged her with my hands back and forth. And then she lost her balance. And fell.

"YES!" I screamed Edward threw me off but caught me before I hit the water. I gave him a peck on the lips "We won" I shouted "You cheated" grumbled Emmett "Yeah" Rosalie said.

Edward and I just laughed. "You just keep telling that to yourselves" I said

"Want to go into the hot tub" Edward whispered to me. I nodded my head.

The hot tub was on the balcony that I first saw Edward on. So we stepped in I snuggled close him with the temperature of the hot tub and his body it was perfect.

**Hey guys I know this chapter is short but before I can go any further I need to ask you should I make them in the hot tub a little more romantic if you catch my drift like T rated or do you want me to keep it Like K or K or however you rate this…**


	9. Next chapter finally haha

Disclaimer Hey guess what guys I just ordered Bella's bracelet… Yet I still don't own Twilight

Disclaimer Hey guess what guys I just ordered Bella's bracelet… Yet I still don't own Twilight.

**I have the coolest Beta in the world Ha-Ha Thank you for helping me!**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Edward's hand was on my back pressing me close to him. We had, well what would you call it, a "Stay inside the boundaries make out" session? When I hesitantly broke away for air; Edward looked as frazzled as I did.

When I was no longer gasping for air, I leaned in and started to kiss him passionately. My body was intwined with his, I pushed up as hard as I could with him trying to melt myself into him. I felt his tongue sliding against my lips, asking for entrance. I greedily let it. I moaned in pleasure as my fingers knotted into his hair ensuring he did not pull away.

I felt his hands on my thigh, moving slowly upwards until they where soon holding my face. He groaned as well.

My hands where on his chest clutching his firm muscular stone abs **Drools **I felt one of his hands leave my face and slowly make its way down to my butt.

"Bella," he groaned trying to lightly push me away.

"No," I moaned begging him to stay as close as I could keep him, his lips were so soft I didn't want to let go.

"Please Bella, you don't know how difficult that is for me." he said pushing me away.

I frowned. "Sorry" I breathed, it was constantly forgetting about his boundaries and such.

**(Hey guys sorry I couldn't make it really T rated or something like that haha but yeah ive never really like "Made out" with anyone seeing as I am only 13 so I don't really know how that would go but I tried to make it romantic I really did.)**

"Let's go back down to the pool" he said, I nodded in agreement.

About 10 minutes later while we were in the pool I heard someone call me "Bella, look up here!" I looked up to see Alice on the balcony waving down at me. She then proceeded to push a button on the wall, instantly the railing on balcony folded down and a long diving board came out of the balcony.

Alice stepped forward put her hands together and dived, hitting the water gracefully as ever.

"I want to do that!" I yelled stepping out of the pool and running upstairs. I cautiously stepped onto the diving board, which was about 30 feet up "Oh crap," I thought, but gathered my courage put my hands together, took a deep breath, and plunged head first. I could feel my body leave the proper shape for diving, realizing I did some weird sort of flip and landed smoothly back into a dive, and waited for the cool water to hit me, or truly for me to hit it.

When I resurfaced everyone was applauding the amazing dive I had just made.

"Whoa Bella!" Emmett said in wide eyes. I laughed

"Actually I didn't mean to do that!" I said slyly.

I was in the deepest part of the pool when all of the sudden waves started to come. A wave machine I thought. Soon I found myself crashing under the waves with continued to get bigger and bigger. I tried desperately to swim to the shallow end, but I was continuously dragged back under and water filled my mouth. When I resurfaced I tried to get it out but I was pulled under once more.

I forced myself about the water beginning to freak out. I called desperately for Edward but got no answer. I tried again but only water sputtered out. My body was sore I couldn't swim much father. This brought back bad memories.

Another huge wave pulled me under, but for some reason I couldn't resurface. Something was clinging to my swimsuit and pulling me under. I couldn't break free, I tried to scream, or do anything but my last breath deserted me. And I drifted; my body hit the pool's floor with a thud as I was drowned in the water flooding my body and my last though was of Edward.

**Edwards POV**

As the waves slowed, I tried to find my Bella, but she was no where to be found. I started to panic. The last time I saw her she was by the deep end. I hurriedly swam over there I didn't see her. I went under water I swam and swam in desperation until I found her. Her body was limp on the ground she wasn't moving, there was no movement, no breathing. "Bella!!" I screeched, my eyes widening. I dove to the bottom and grabbed her as fast as I could. Her limp body lay defenseless in my arms. When I broke through the last of the water everyone turned to me and there eyes widened in terror.

"We need to do CPR" I said quickly. I laid her next to the pool on the ground and started CPR.

"Breathe Bella! Damn it breathe!!" I said pushing against her chest doing mouth to mouth. She just lay there pale, broken.

**Bella' POV**

Air rushed into my lungs as someone pushed on my chest. I started to choke up water. I was so sore my body was limp and cold a towel was wrapped around me.

Edward saw my eyes opened he looked so worried.

"Oh baby I am so sorry!" he said pulling me into a hug. "I should've been with you, I never should've left your side." He sounded like he was scolding himself. I saw 5 pairs of concerned eyes on me.

"I'm fine." I said despite my throat hurt from all of the water.

Goosebumps where now appearing on my arms and legs. I shivered, I thought I saw Edward nod slightly and then my body was lifted from the ground. I couldn't have been fully conscious because I didn't remember going back to my room.

All I could remember was a warm bath being prepared for me. And then I was set in, swimsuit still on.

My body was starting to get warm; Edward was in there to watch me but I didn't care I was too tired.

The next thing I was conscious of was a warm bed, a dark room, and a clock that read 2:54 a.m.

I suddenly remembered that I was in a bathtub with only a swimsuit on. I glanced under the covers. I was wearing light blue cotton PJs they where long sleeved with buttons. Oh great, Edward probably changed me. I heard a soft giggle somewhere from in the room.

"Don't worry Bells I changed you," Alice said in one of the arms chairs almost as if she could read my mind.

I sighed laid my head back down and fell back into a deep sleep. I had a dream where I was back in the pool trying to get up for air the water was getting warmer and warmer. I was there stiff trying to move I couldn't breathe…

And then I woke up sweat drenched me. And I felt very hot I kicked off the covers only an hour had passed. I groaned and I wasn't able to fall back asleep until hours later, sometime in the early morning.

A few days passed after the water incident and it was time for us to check out and go to the hotel American Idol provided for us.

The hotel wasn't approved by Alice so she did some rearranging with the hotel's manger and tada! we have a classy, formal, five star, first class hotel.

When we got in the elevator Alice put a little key into a slot and then well we shot down. I screamed, the vampires laughed.

I was bent down, with my hand covering my ears trying to block out the scream. Edward was holding me protectively and trying to hold in laughter at the same time.

In what seemed like forever the elevator stopped.

"Oh thank god, it's finally over." I whispered still clutching to Edward.

Everyone was still laughing as we exited the elevator. There was a cold long stone hallway.

"What's with all of these secretive rooms? Jeez!" I whispered to myself. When we reached the end of the hallway Alice pressed a button and another pair of doors opened. I groaned loudly, another elevator.

The elevator was about the size of Edwards's bedroom and there were seats on the sides with a lot of straps and a harness. "This can't be good," I said trudging into the elevator.

"Edward, strap her in." Alice commanded. Edward strapped me in one of the seats. I could barely move. Everyone else was already strapped in. Alice pushed a button on the armchair and waited.

We started to slowly move. Sideways then the room started to slant

"Uh Edward?" I said hesitantly, he squeezed my hand attempting to comfort me.

"It's ok Bella,"

The room started to flatten out a little. I was hopping it was over but no…

The lights went out it was pitch black. And then we where falling. I screamed.

After dropping for a while we started going every way we could go then we shot up. I was bouncing against my seat. Then we went back down one last time. When I was sure it was over I started to unstrap myself.

"How was that Bella?" Alice asked coming up to me content as ever.

"Good…ish." I tried to croak out but it was difficult because my throat was sore from screaming.

The doors slid open and revealed a luxurious room it had white carpet and white walling. There was a gigantic T.V. off to one side with a white couch that curved around it and a small coffee table in front of it. A white stoned fire place was against the wall already running. I gasped. This was much better then any other hotel room.

I saw a door right next to the elevator

"What's that?" I asked Alice starting to regain my voice.

"Oh those are the stairs." My jaw dropped.

"You mean I didn't have to go on that terrifying thing I could've have just gone on the stairs?!" I half-yelled, she laughed.

"Okay," she clapped abruptly changing the subject. "Your rooms have your names on them now go find them."

"But how did you…" I trailed off. She smiled her mischievous smile. "I came here a few nights ago"

Edward and I decided to have a little tour before we would go off in search of our bedroom.

There was a part of the room that was raised. It was about three steps high then it led to a hallway that curved and you had to go up another three steps before you stepped into the kitchen. The kitchen was about the size of Charlie's nothing special maybe a tad bigger though…

It had a double door refrigerator right next to the sink which was curved around the corner which led to the oven and microwave up above and the counter kept going until it was an island in the middle of the kitchen there where four chairs that sat around it.

After examining the kitchen for a while we went back down the hallway when I noticed a new room I didn't see before, the dining room. It had a place of 10 chairs around it. It was a fairly small room. We headed back into the main room and headed down another hallway. We saw a door that said Pool on it but we weren't going to go swimming so we turned and kept going. When we reached a dead end with one door I stuck my head in. It was just the library and study room. So we walked back down that hall and over to the last one.

The last one had stairs you walk up, so this was a two floored hotel room. After you reached upstairs then it turned and went straight. Off to the side we found Rosalie and Emmett's Room. We kept walking until we reached Alice and Jasper's room. We rounded a corner and found our room. The door was a dark cherry smooth wood. We walked inside and I gasped.

It was a gigantic room with dark lavender walls and one lighter wall that was facing east. The canopy bed with lavender quilts was against the east wall. A 30inch plasma screen T.V. was hanging on the opposite side and a stereo was next to it. There was a small couch and a bookcase next to it and a computer with a phone next to that.

Edward whistled, even he was amazed. I walked through the bathroom doors. The bathroom was the same size as the freaking bedroom. There was a big jetted tub next to a shower had a few step that led to a turn and there it was no tub or Curtin. A walk in closet was next to the door it split down the middle; one side for me and one side for Edward. I ran back out into the room and jumped on the bed.

"This is freaking awesome!" I squealed out of excitement. Edward came and laid next to me trying to once again hold in laughter, it didn't work so well.

**Hey guys sorry these chapters are just like fillers or whatever. I will get to American Idol soon but right now I just ya know ha-ha**


End file.
